


At least I Wasn't Boring

by Nyxota



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen, I just finished up V3 and against my better judgement I am crying about Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Saiouma if you squint, another kokichi x press fic, kaito is there for like three seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:57:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxota/pseuds/Nyxota
Summary: The metal was cold.He didn't understand why this surprised him. He assumed that in this horrible situation, staring at the five feet remaining in his life, his brain wanted something mundane to focus on.It wouldn't matter soon. There was no way to back out now, the antidote is gone and there was nothing he could do. No lie, no deception that could get him from under the hydraulic press with an antidote in his hand. Either he goes on with his plan or he dies for nothing.If my plan works.---Hi it's another round of "Hey I wonder what went through his mind in the, what must have felt like ages, before he was crushed. because apparently not a single person in the game cared enough to think about that and I'm crying."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	At least I Wasn't Boring

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is the first Fic I've ever published so sorry if it's not perfect. I'm in the process if finishing V3 and I no joke started crying thinking about Kokichi's death and the fact that everyone brushed it off and didn't even feel anything for a second. It's been on my mind for days so I wrote this in about 20 minutes in a fit of passion and checked it all of once so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> ummm my insta is @nyxion.cosplay . Check it out if you want, thanks for reading.

The metal was cold. He didn't understand why this surprised him. He assumed that in this horrible situation, staring at the five feet remaining in his life, his brain wanted something mundane to focus on.

It wouldn't matter soon. There was no way to back out now, the antidote was gone and there was nothing he could do. No lie, no deception that could get him from under the hydraulic press with an antidote in his hand. Either he goes on with his plan or he dies for nothing.

_If my plan works._

Kockichi’s mind rushes with all of the possibilities, all of the events he will never see, and all of the promises he can't know will be kept.

_Will Kaito go through with the plan? Will my lines even work? What if Monokuma outsmarts me?_

_Will they miss me?_

Slowly, footsteps began. With each one they got quieter. And with each one kokichi more alone. Each one a nail in his coffin. No one could see him, no one was there, no one would come in a save him. No Kaito, or Kirummi, or Shuichi’s better nature. It was just him, his frail body, the cold metal of the press, his stupid plan, and the last minutes of his life. No one to lie to, no one lift his mask for.

He could feel his feet begin to numb, his death climbing up his body like vines. His eyes began to sting. Nails began to dig into his palms to stave off the tears but they quickly stopped.

 _What's the point? There is no one to see._ He let the tears flow.

God, why did this have to be the only plan he could come up with? Maybe if he was as stupid and optimistic as Kaito and Shuichi he could have done better. Stuck to irrational optimism saying they will survive, no sacrifices. But no, he chose the path that hurt him the most, that pushed everyone away.

 _They would have left anyway._ At least this way it was on his terms.

_Ah yes Kokichi Ouma! The ultimate self-saboteur! Doesn't have the same ring to it._

But it was probably better this way. There was nothing left for them. Even if they all found some purpose, they would never trust him. He would forever live in his well deserved scorn in this killing game until one of them finally decides to take him out. Or worse lock him away and never acknowledge him again. Better to have a few minutes of isolation and despair than a lifetime.

As the tears turned to sobs a shaky hand reached to his mouth.

“So umm…” Kaito began, “hell man what do I even say”

“Oh well I think now is the perfect time to confess you adoration to your supreme leader,” Kokichi responded desperately trying to put on his mask.

If Kaito knew,if he saw his body shaking and tears flowing, he wouldn't do it. He didn't have the heart for it and Kokichi knew it. He had to sell it, be a supreme leader till the very end.

Kaito chuckled. Not an annoyed one like he usually received, but a soft somber noise escaping his throat. “A smug asshole to the end” he said with a lilt, “goodbye Kokichi.”

“Thank you Kaito.”

As those words hit his ears he felt as if he had sank into the earth, knowing those were the last words he would ever hear. The tears flowed faster as he heard Kaito hit the button and the last seconds of his life began.

_Maybe it’ll be worth it. Maybe it will make up for what I've done. Gonta. Miu. Make it up to them._  
_This will be okay. It will work. The killing game will end. I will stop it. They'll be thankful._

His final lie.

_They’ll miss me._

The press began to drop.

_Why am I here?_

It came closer.

_Why did I do this?_

The cold metal filled his view. The faces of this classmates in this hell of a school came to his mind.

_Why did I.._

He thought of Shuichi.

_Why did I hurt him?_

The press came closer.

_Why did I lie? Why did I only lie? Maybe if I had told the truth, once in my life..._

It was an inch above him.

_...I wouldn't be dying._

He felt to metal on his skin.

_I don't want to do this anymore! Let me out !I want them to like me! I don't want them to miss me! I want to live!_

But why would they miss him? They hated him. They hated him and it was all his fault. This was the only thing he could do. Even Shuichi, the one who came the closest to actually knowing him, even said no one wanted to be around him. And he was right.

There was so much pressure.

_Please let this save them._

And then pain.

_Please remember me._

Everything was so loud.

_I’m so sorry Shu-_

And then it wasn’t.


End file.
